miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscreated
Miscreated is a multiplayer online survival video game developed and published by Entrada Interactive. The game was first released for Microsoft Windows under the Steam Early Access program, with an official release in December 2018, following a four-year long early access period. The game takes place in the year 2089, where civilization has collapsed, and the majority of mankind has been wiped out, after the events of a brutal nuclear war. Radiation and sickness has turned most of the world's remaining population into grotesque, mutated humans. As a survivor, the player has to find food and water to live, weapons for defence, and gear to withstand the harsh unforgiving wasteland. About What is Miscreated? Miscreated is an online multiplayer hardcore survival game set in a post-apocalyptic open world. After The Final War, humanity was brought to its knees and the remaining survivors cling to the remains of this unforgiving world ravaged by a mutated plague which was Miscreated in the fallout. You must survive against horrific mutants, hostile animals, other desperate survivors and even the elements. Explore a rich world Explore the world of Miscreated - an extremely detailed and diverse landscape featuring picturesque forests, towering cities, deep hidden caves, bunkers and sewers. Discover over 15 types of drivable vehicles and repair them to travel faster on land or in water. Survival As you explore the amazing world of Miscreated you will need to obtain food and water. Due to The Final War a lot of the items you find will be dirty, irradiated, or possibly even poisoned, so always inspect items before you consume them. Hunting wildlife to harvest meat, or growing your own crops, is the safest option. Be sure to cook any raw meat before you eat it! Harsh environment Miscreated features an extensive temperature system and dynamic weather that can alter your character’s statistics. Dramatically shifting weather patterns include; raging thunderstorms, thick heavy fog, snow, blizzards, tornadoes, radiation storms and more. Always be equipped for the unexpected, wrap up warm when needed or hide inside buildings for shelter to survive the harsh elements. Mutant horde The fallout of The Final War has ravaged the world with the mutant horde. Other players are the least of your worries in Miscreated as you confront a wide range of dynamic PvE encounters on a journey filled with diverse hostile mutants and wildlife. Stake your claim Take back what is yours and leave your mark on the Miscreated world! Featuring hundreds of different base building parts and free-form base building system so you can flexibly build what you desire and call it home. Find crafting guides and create more advanced parts. Discover even stronger building components throughout Miscreated and tow them back to your base. Form clans with friends and strangers to combine efforts and work together to create an architectural masterpiece. PvP combat Miscreated features over 100 different weapons including; traps, short-ranged melee, pistols, assault rifles, sub-machine guns, long-ranged rifles, and even non-lethal weapons you can use to knock out players and then restrain them. There is a weapon for every type of play style. Players can enhance weapons with collectible attachments and scopes to customize them for the situation, or gather materials and craft your own. Players only have one life, so becoming mortally wounded or dying in combat makes for player interaction an intense heart racing rush to hang onto the gear you have obtained. Game Features Current features= * Large Persistent World * Base Building * Item Storage * Campfires and Tents * Hunting Mechanics: Hunt for Deer and other animals to survive * Expanded Crafting System: To create materials for bases, campfires and more * Fully detailed interiors for houses and Caves * Up to 50 players per server * Open World Player vs Player * Basic Crafting System * Dynamic Weather System * Inventory System * Vehicles: Land and Water * Voice Over IP * Enemy AI * Wildlife AI * Radiation Effects * Food and Water consumption * Randomized Loot Spawns * Realistic Physicalized Bullets and Bullet drop |-|Future Features= * Battle Royale Game Mode: Last man standing fight to the death. Scavenge for loot and hunt down your foes * Vehicle Customisation: Craft armour and cosmetics for Vehicles * More weapon attachments: Scopes, Silencers and more * Much more to come System Requirements Minimum: * OS: Windows 7+ 64-Bit * Processor: Intel i5-6600K or AMD Ryzen 3 1300X * Memory: 8 GB RAM * Graphics: GeForce GTX 780 or Radeon R9 285 * DirectX: Version 11 * Network: Broadband Internet connection * Storage: 20 GB available space * Sound Card: DirectX Compatible Recommended: * OS: Windows 10 * Processor: Intel i7-4790 or AMD Ryzen 5 1500X * Memory: 12 GB RAM * Graphics: GeForce GTX 970 or Radeon R9 290X * DirectX: Version 11 * Network: Broadband Internet connection * Storage: 30 GB available space * Sound Card: DirectX Compatible